Amor o Desepcion
by StarFive
Summary: Despues de todo lo que a sufrido, tendra que sufrir mas, por la decicion de su querida maestra. Capitulo 4 Slash!.
1. Chapter 1

_Pues los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen si no ala genial Rumiko Takashi._

**.- Libreto -**

**( Mi conversación )**

**Notas para empezar:** Al final mejor les aclaro, Ok!.

**Amor o Decepción**

**Cáp. 1:** **Pisando Fuerte**

Ya ves mi edad es tan difícil de llevar  
mezcla de pasión ingenuidad, difícil controlar.  
Tu sigues tan fantástica y yo sé  
Que tengo mucho que aprender, pero tú también.  
Yo sigo pretendiendo desnudar  
a media luz tu intimidad  
y vestir tu piel.

Hoy es igual que ayer, me sigo enamorando de ti mas, y no lo puedo evitar, desde que te vi llegar lo supe, yo no creía en amor a primera vista, pero ahora lo creo. Soy mas chico que tu, tu casi me doblas mi edad, y la verdad no me importa, por que creo que te Amo. Eres mi maestra de Matemáticas, y detesto esa clase, pero desde que tu empezaste a enseñar por fin las pude comprender, y ahora trato de participar mas, para que tu me puedas mirar, para que te des cuenta de que existo. Eh soñado que estoy en un cuarto oscuro, y cada noche que pasa, el sueño tiene una continuación, el ultimo sueño que tuve fue en el cuarto oscuro, pero de repente sale una luz, la empiezo a seguir, pero me paro al ver que alguien esta enfrente de mi, dando me la espalda, no alcanzo a distinguir bien, pero solo puedo ver que es una mujer, que me dice...

.-Taisho, señor Taisho, si mis clases le parecen aburridas debería salirse!-dijo una muge algo joven, que tenia un libro de matemáticas en su mano izquierda, y en la otra un plumón.

Me levante asustado, no lo podía creer ya estaba por averiguarlo que últimamente me quería decir esa persona, pero tampoco me puedo quejar, me levanto la persona que le tengo mucho afecto.-No esque me aburran sus clases, es que , es que...- estaba ya parado enfrente de la maestra.

.-La verdad no me interesan sus explicaciones, mejor salga y déjeme continuar con mi clase- decía volteándose y dirigiéndose asía el Pizarro nueva mente.

Inu.-Pero Maestra...- ya no pudo decir nada, por que fue interrumpido.

.-Nada de peros, salga!-dijo con voz muy enojada.

Inu.-Si ya voy- salió del salen, y bajo las largas escaleras de aquel edificio, para poder llegar a donde le gustaba ir, a unos árboles enormes, en donde por su fuerza, podía subir.

Inu.-Rayos, por fin me estaba portando bien, y me pasa esto, espero que cuando se acabe esta ultima clase, alcanzar a la maestra y poder pedir disculpas, si eso are- pero poco a poco fue quedándose dormido- En donde estoy, no otra vez no, ese sueño, y ahora que, estaba en un cuarto, pero esta ves no estaba muy oscuro, se podía distinguir varios muebles, y al parecer estaba al lado de alguien, trataba de visualizar quien era, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de la forma que estaban, él arriba de ella moviéndose con locura, ella por su parte no podía dejar de llorar y de balbucear palabras, que no eran muy claras, pero al percatarse de quien era, cayo de aquel árbol que lo ataba soportando.

Inu.- Maldición!- estaba algo asustado, y su respiración estaba muy apurada.

Ding dong y sonaron las campanas de la salida, se levantó se sacudió la tierra que tenia en sima, y empezó a correr, para poder alcanzar a la maestra

Sabes aprovecharte de la luz que desprendo al mirarte.  
Mi habitación en silencio está,  
templado el aire y yo, que pienso en soledad.  
locamente enamorado, locamente enamorado  
No sé que es lo que me pasa  
pero sólo puedo pensar en ti.  
Locamente enamorado, locamente enamorado sí  
Todo irá bien, ya verás, me digo porque quiero estar  
convencido

Inu.- espere por favor, maestra espere!- corría velozmente hasta llegar al salón, ella estaba aguardando sus cosas en su estante.

.- dime que ocupas que llevo algo de prisa- dijo acomodando algunos papeles sueltos que salían de algunas carpetas.

Inu.- pliss! Maestra, esto no se lo baya a comentar a mis padres, prometo ya no volver a dormirme en clases. 

.- deja me pensarlo, mmm, solo con una condición- dijo algo seria.

Inu.- si, lo que usted quiera- dijo con algo de seriedad que ella.

.-Solo que me hagas una investigación de la Unidad que empezamos a ver hoy, pero que sea toda la unidad, y con ejemplos, por lo menos uno de cada problema, eso seria todo, alguna duda reproche, o algo?. Le dijo mirándolo seria mente.

Como se atreve a dejarme tanta tarea por solo quedarme dormido en su clase, pero esta bien.- si, si no entiendo algo puedo preguntarle a usted?- dijo con cara de perrito faldero.

.-Esta bien, alguna otra cosa?- dijo subiéndose a su Jepp negro.

Inu.-No, eso seria todo?- trato de disimular su cara, que estaba coloreándose poco a poco.

.-Si, que le baya bien señor Taisho.- dijo cerrando la puerta de su Jepp, y encendiendo el motor, para así, poco a poco alejarse.

Inu.-. Igualmente maestra- le dijo gritándole y despidiéndose con su mano muy alzada.

Son tan fuertes tus miradas,  
elegantes y estudiadas.  
Yo soy sólo un adolescente pero entraré en tu mente  
pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.  
Compartiendo las miradas  
con las luces apagadas.  
Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo a sentirme más seguro  
pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.

Te miro y no me puedo contener, te miro y no ce que hacer, tu sabes muy bien que cuando me miras así, ya me tienes y yo no ago nada por evitar eso, mas bien me dejo llevar por tus ojos, por esa manera en que me tratas y dejo que me trates, se que soy tan solo un adolescente, se que nunca podré llamar tu atención por que soy muy joven e in maduro, pero are todo lo que pueda, are todo lo que este a mi alcance para llamar tu atención, se que lo lograre. Estoy otra vez en esta habitación, como me gustaría estar en este sueño para siempre, se empieza a aclarar la luz, y te miro y me miras, y así nos quedamos por segundos, minutos, oras, el tiempo que sea necesario para decirnos que nos queremos, con tan solo mirarnos.

Es tan bonito esto de soñar  
tan violenta la verdad, ya no puedo más,  
pero ya me conoces y aunque todo se hunda  
yo seguiré aquí en pie, en pie.

Como me fascina este sueño, como me gustaría quedarme aquí por toda la eternidad, pero debo de ser muy realista debo de enfrentar esta dura realidad, la cual es el que nunca podré llamar tu atención, se que lo puedo hacer, esto nunca lo había enfrentado, pero no ce como, pero saldré triunfador, se que acabare en pie, en pie, si no logro mi propósito se que por lo menos lo intente.

Son tan fuertes tus miradas,  
elegantes y estudiadas.  
Yo soy sólo un adolescente pero entraré en tu mente  
pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.  
Compartiendo las miradas  
con las luces apagadas.  
Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo a sentirme más seguro  
pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.

Otro día mas en esta absurda escuela, lo único que me queda seria esperar a su clase, es por lo único que vendría, tal ves no debería entrar y tan solo esperar a esa clase, pero no, no tengo que ser tan obvio. 

Ya estoy en su clase y esa mirada me encanta, me gustaría portarme mal así siempre me regañaría, pero ya tengo suficiente con lo que me dejo, pero de todas maneras tendría que preguntarle varias cosas, eso no suena nada mal.

Pero ya estoy decidido se lo tengo que decir, ya lo tengo que hacer, se que hoy es el momento, o por lo menos eso espero; no, no dudare este es el momento, se que yo puedo, se que lo conseguiré, yo lo se. Hoy saliendo le diré que la...Ding Dong, suena la campana de salida, todos han aguardado sus cosas, y me acerque a la maestra para que me pudiera ayudar, ella me dijo que me esperara hasta el final.

Compartiendo las miradas  
con las luces apagadas.  
Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo a sentirme más seguro  
pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.

Inu.- Gracias maestra por ayudarme, se lo agradezco tanto- le iba diciendo demientas se acercaban al auto de ella (ósea su Jepp, yo sueño con un Jepp)-una cosa mas maestra.

.-Si dime!- dijo algo sonriente

Inu.- La puedo llamar por su nombre?- dijo dudando y cambiando su pregunta.

.-Sí!- dijo algo sonriente, ya que seria la primera ves que un alumno la llamaba por su nombre.

Inu.- Gracias, y otra cosa mas Señorita Kagome.

Kag.- Si dime- dijo algo con un poco de duda.

Inu.- Usted... me gustas, y me gustas mucho Kagome...

Continuara...

Jajajajajajaja, que mala soy, pero bueno, así lo quiero hacer yo, y como esta próximo que se me acabe mi otra historia, pues empecé este, espero que les guste, y mas o menos para el sábado, o antes de que se acabe la semana, estaré enviando el segundo capitulo, que se llamara "Y NO ME IMPORTA NADA"

Y como dije al principio que les voy a aclarar, pues aquí boy:

1.-Pues como se darán cuenta estamos hablando de esta época!.(Ósea, como que no se dieron cuenta)(jajajaja).

2.-Pues la verdad no tengo ganas de meter a los demás personajes, pero si quieren que los ponga, solo me avisan.

3.-Como verán casi al principio estuvo un poco meloso(ni yo me la creo el haber escrito eso)(yo digo en la arte de su sueño que esta con Kagome, en ya saben en que situación), bueno boy al grano, en esta historia le quiero meter Lemon, pero no ce si lo hice bien, así, que aclárenmelo pliss!.(Y si no, ya saben que recibo todo tipo de ideas)

4.-La mera verdad tengo Gueva! de meter ala esquelética de Kykyo, pero si quieren que aparezca, lo are por votaciones.(este es el único personaje, que recibiré votación, delos demás, si seme ocurre algo, lo are, Ok!)

Y pues aclaradas mis opiniones no me queda mas que despedirme, así que:

_Sin Mas Por Mas Hasta Pronto!_

_atte.: StarFive_

P.D.

Ya saben que soy toda oídos, y que si me quieran fusilar adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pues los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen si no ala genial Rumiko Takashi.**_

**+ Cambio de escena +**

**.- Libreto -**

**( Mi conversación )**

**Amor o Decepción**

Cáp. 2: Y No Me Importa Nada Tu juegas a quererme 

**Yo juego a que te creas que te quiero**

**Buscando una cuartada me das una pasión que yo no espero**

Y no me importa nada 

**Tu juegas a engañarme**

**Yo juego a que te creas que te creo**

Escucho tus bobadas acerca del amor y del deseo 

Estaba sin habla, estaban muy amenamente platicando, y que el le saliera con semejante conversación, la hizo dudar, y alejarse un poco de el, casi, tratando de huir en el carro, pero de repente empezó a pensar, y es que tal vez, el solo estaba jugando, que tal vez era mentira lo que le había dicho, que solo se estaba burlando de ella, y en eso momento sin querer se le salió una riza burlona, que hizo que el la mirara de una forma muy rara.

Inu.- No me creer, verdad?- y frunció el seño.

Kag.- Discúlpame, pero...- no sabia que decir!

Inu.- Esta bien no ce preocupe, nos vemos luego Kagome- se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero de repente se a freno. –Pero piénselo por favor.- y siguió caminando sin voltear a tras, se vuelve a detener, seda la media vuelta se acerca a ella, y la toma por la cintura, y le planta un cálido beso, que no fue correspondido, y al percatarse de eso se separa- lo siento, pero no lo pude evitar- la suelta y se aleja.

Ella estaba que no lo podía creer, pero como decirle, que no son de las mimas edades, que prácticamente no ce conocen, que realmente ella quiere a otra persona como decírselo, como hacerlo, y que ya no lo ilusione mas, iba en su carro muy pensativa- si es lindo no lo niego, pero no le puedo decir eso, solamente lo rechazare.

Kag.- Pero tal vez esto me sirva a saber si realmente lo quiero(o sea habla dela persona que esta enamorada) pero como lo ago, es que la verdad esto me sorprende, y no ce que hacer. Pero...lo tengo que buscar mañana, además, es sábado, lo tengo que ir a buscar eh explicarle.

Ya era sábado, y ella se apresuraba a llegar a un elevador, que la conduciría al apartamento de Inuyasha, ya que tenia que aclarar todo esto, no quería que el pensara mal de ella aun que no lo quería lastimar, por que lastimar no era lo que asía muy a menudamente, pero ella no lo podía aceptar, solo podía aclarárselo de una ves por todas. Llego a la puerta, no quería tocar, estaba agarran doce su mano derecha para que no tocara el timbre, pero lo tenia que hacer. Toco el timbre y nadie contestaba, toco el timbre nuevamente, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, de repente se abrió la puerta y se dejo ver la figura de un hombre un poco mas alta que ella, pero no de edad, tenia el pelo negro como de noche, pero con ojos dorados, era un raro color, estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir azul rey, y una camisa blanca, y encima una chamarra de color azul.

El no lo podía creer ella estaba ahí, en su puerta, y estaba mas linda que otros días, ella bestia un vestido floreado, con colores azul cielo de fondo y las flores de color rosas y rojas, y su cabello azabache suelto, tenia que ser un sueño, era en lo único que podía pensar.

Inu.- Hola, bienvenida, deseas pasar!- decía muy cariñosamente.

Kag.- Eh, si, solo vengo a decirte que...- pero fue interrumpida, por que el le dio un abrazo, desde la espalda, y le susurro.

Inu.- Que bueno que venís te, esperaba a que lo hicieras- dijo cerca de su oído.

Kag.- Yo solo vine a decirte, o mas bien a preguntarte, por que yo, y no otra persona.- dijo des haciéndose del abrazo, y sentándose en un sillón cercano.

Inu.- No lo se, tal ves por que eres la primera persona que es amable con migo.- dijo sentándose al lado de ella, pero con la mirada al suelo –Por que tu pregunta?- dijo dudando, temiendo a que le dijera lo que el temía...al rechazo.

Kag.- Es que me parece algo raro, por que no somos de las mismas edades, además,- pero no pudo continuar ya que los lindos ojos de el la cautivaron, alo que ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y voltear al otro lado, - yo...estoy...enamorada de otra...persona.- dijo poniéndose un poco mas roja, pero tomando valor para verlo a los ojos- lo siento!.

Inu.- Y el te corresponde, dijo desviando la mirada al suelo.

Kag.- No!- desviando su mirada a una fotografía.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, los dos lo notaban, pero no querían seguir, él temía que ella se fuera, y que solo lo viera como un alumno, y nada mas, y por eso no hablaba, no quería decir, o hacer algo que le fuera a dallar. Y ella no hablaba, ya que no lo quería lastimar, pero se podía ir, y ya, pero se sentía un poco triste por el.

Kagome se había levantado de lugar, él, solo la podía seguir con la mirada, ella se había detenido cerca de aquella foto que llamo su atención, era la imagen de una familia pequeña, en donde se podía distinguir un padre sosteniendo a su esposa en un abrazo de un lado, pero ala ves, los padres sostenían a sus hijos, separados para que no siguieran peleando. El señor se veía que era muy bien parecido, la señora era muy guapa, y los niños se parecían al padre, pero con edades diferentes.

Kag.- Quienes son?- dijo por fin quitando aquel silencio horrible.

Inu.- Mi familia,- dijo parándose y acercándose a una pequeña cocina. –deseas algo de beber?.

Kag.- Solo un baso de agua,- dijo sosteniendo la foto en sus manos, - y en donde se encuentra tu familia?- dijo sentándose nuevamente en el sillón.

Inu.- Mis padres fallecieron, y con mi hermano, lo único que se, es que se quedo con una Tía materna. – dijo acercándole el vaso a la cara, y sentándose nuevamente al lado de ella.

Kag.- Lo siento!- dijo tomando un sorbo de agua.

Inu.- No tienes por que, después de esa foto sucedió el accidente- dijo tomando la foto de las manos de ella, para contemplarlo, -después de eso nos separaron- y después dejarlo en una mesita cercana a ellos.

Kag.- Y desde entonces no lo ves?- dijo viéndole a los ojos.

Inu.- Así es!- dijo fijando sus ojos en ella, -Oye Kagome, se que no soy correspondido, de parte tuya, pero me darías la oportunidad, de tratar de enamorarte!- dijo acercándose a ella.

Kag.- Es que no ce, que decirte, dijo tratándose de alejar de él, pero no lo consiguió, y el le planto un beso suave.

Inu.- Por favor!- dijo alejándose un poco de su rostro.

Kag.- Pero, es que la verdad no me sentiría incomoda, por que tal vez, al final no te correspondería. – dijo con un poco de temor, ya que no lo quería herir.

Inu.- Esta bien, no te molestare mas, pero, podemos ser amigos. – en este momento los dos se levantaron, y fueron caminando a la puerta de salida.

Kag.- Si, amigos!. – dijo, y estrechándole una mano.

S dio la media vuelta, y se fue, dando pasos calmados, pero también odiándose así mismas, por que esas oportunidades no ce dan muy seguido. El solo serró la puerta y se recargo en ella.

**Y no me importa nada**

A pasado mas de un mes, ella seguía dando sus clases, pero ya no eran muy emotivas como antes, el empezó, otra ves a fallar en las materias de costumbre, pero que podían hacer ambos.

Era ya de noche ella estaba en su departamento acostada en su cama, y estaba llorando, estaba muy dolida por lo que había pasado en aquel parque hace algunas horas, ella había tomado valor suficiente, para poder por fin decirle sus sentimientos a aquélla persona que la traía loca, pero no contaba, con que el se iba a casar, el ya era prohibido, y se sentía sumamente mal, ahora entendía como se habría sentido Inuyasha. Se levanto confundida, y mas lastimada, había perdido su oportunidad de tal vez ser feliz, por no dar una oportunidad. Se levanto de la cama, se fue directo al baño y se enjuago la cara.

Kag.- Creo que ahora me toca a mi hablar con el. – dijo viéndose en el espejo, después se dirigió a la salida de su departamento.

Continuara...

Hola! Como están, espero que si me matan, sean piadosos con migo, se que esta medio raro el capitulo, pero mejor decidí contarles una pequeña historia, se que pedí ideas, pero creo que no serán necesarias, ya que si les cuento esta historia pues no le quiero cambiar mucho, aun que creo que ya lo hice, mejor al final de la historia les explico, ahora mis agradecimientos.

**Serena tsukino chiba: **Hola,gracias por tu mensaje, y no te preocupes, la bolsa de esqueleto no va a parecer.

**Minue: **Hola, gracias por tu mensaje, y pues no te preocupes, que solo es una historia de ellos dos, así que nadie va a parecer.

**Inumer4ever: **Hola, gracias por tu mensaje, y tu apoyo, eso significa mucho para mi. Y si ya somos dos, yo también ando media floja, y no quería mandar este capitulo, por que la verdad, no me gusto, o mas bien no me gusta acordarme de esta historia, y si tienes canciones, por mi mándalas a un que te diga que no, solo tu hazlo, cuídate, y luego nos escribimos.

**Kisuna higurashi: **Hola, gracias por tu mensaje, gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que te aya gustado.

**Andrea-fuiji: **Hola, gracias por tu mensaje, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Aikko-1993: **Hola, gracias por tu mensaje, y no te preocupes que no la meteré, por que si, tienes razón aparece en todos, y en este no sucederá.

**Isis-Aome: **Hola gracias por tu apoyo y por tu mensaje amiga, no te preocupes que ella no va a salir, espero que este capitulo te aya gustado.

Gracias a todas las personas que entran, y en especial aquellas que dejan un mensaje, y ustedes saben que si me quieren fucilar lo pueden hacer, se los agradecería, por que así aprenderé.

Sin Mas Por Mas Hasta Pronto StarFive 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pues los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen si no ala genial Rumiko Takashi.**_

**------- **flash back** --------**

Cambio de escena

**.- **Libreto** -**

Mi conversación

Amor o Decepción Cáp. 3: El Pasado De Inu Y Una Confesión Con Inu 

Estaba acostado en su cama, y aun que era matrimonial y tenia mucho espacio, no ce movía para nada, lo único que asía era mirar así aquel techo de un color azul, trataba de imaginar por que la mayoría de las personas lo rechazaban, por que tenia esa mala suerte, por que si, para él era mala suerte, trataba de imaginar como seria que alguien lo quisiera y sobre todo le gustaría saber lo que se siente ser amado por alguien, pero el no nunca sabría que era eso, o por lo menos eso pensaba. Se rió un momento, como el podía imaginarse que una persona como Kagome lo pudiera querer, se reía de el mismo por creer que por fin alguien lo quería, pero el tenia la culpa, de cierto modo, fue muy precipitado, fue muy estúpido, se volvió a reír.

Se levanto de aquélla cama, la cual era la única que lo acompañaba en sus penas la única que tal vez lo podía confortar, pero en que cosas pensaba, prácticamente se iba a volver loco, pero de todas maneras a quien le iba a importar eso, se fue desabrochando aquella camisa que traía, y caminaba directamente al baño, ya que pronto iba a ser la hora para entrar a la escuela, y aun que la verdad no tenia ganas, últimamente era así, pero de alguna cosa estaba seguro, que en los meses que se puso a estudiar le gustaba mas, además el que lo rechazaran no iba a impedir que consiguiera sus metas en las Artes, en la Música, por lo menos era lo único que lo mantenía con vida o por lo menos eso pensaba. Estaba en 4semestre de el área de Comunicación, y pronto cumpliría sus 17 años y sus padres adoptivos irían a visitarlo, y luego, como todo los años se irían y se olvidarían de él. Ya estaba terminando de bañarse, salía del baño, con una toalla que solo cubría del estomago para abajo.

El timbre de su puerta sonaba, tal vez ya había llegado su desayuno, así que como costumbre grito para que pasara, estaba colocándose el pantalones de vestir Azul marino, que mas que por obligación utilizaba, que por su agrado. Y como no escucho una respuesta, salió de su habitación, colocándose la camisa escolar, y abrió la puerta.

Con Kag

Ella se subía a su auto, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, tal vez, la oportunidad que le habían dado se había ido, pero esta ves no se acobardaría y se ocultaría asta que la tormenta acabara, ya no lo aria. Conducía con un poco de velocidad, al recordar que los alumnos entraban temprano, y ella no. Pero como se lo diría, tal vez lo aria como él, directo al grano, o como diablos lo aria, tal vez era una locura, y bajo su velocidad, y se detuvo enfrente de aquel edificio que los separaba, baja o no, eso se preguntaba, claro que si, bajo de su Jeep, y se lo entrego a un acomodador, y fue a la puerta, la cual fue abierta ante ella, para que pudiera entrar, caminaba algo asustada y ansiosa por lo que hacia y por lo que iba a hacer, llego al elevador, eh indico a que piso, ya estaba saliendo, y empezaba a caminar por aquel pasillo para poder llegar a aquel departamento, toco, y un grito de pase salió de aquella puerta, no quiso hacer caso, tal vez se lo decía a otra persona, a si que espero, pero antes de volver a tocar, la cerradura de la puerta se escuchaba, y se habría lentamente.

Él estaba algo sorprendido de verla a ella en aquella puerta, tal vez pensó que era un espejismo o una ilusión, así que cerro la puerta, y empezó a caminar a su habitación, pero unos toques en la puerta lo hicieron regresar y abrirla otra vez, y ver a una Kagome muy sorprendida.

Inu.- Perdón, es que pensé que eras una ilusión- dijo abriendo bien la puerta, y asiéndose a un lado el para incitarla a pasar.

Kag.- Si me di cuenta!- dijo sarcásticamente, y pasando y sentándose en aquel sillón. Él cerro la puerta

Inu.- Disculpa horita vuelvo- y fue directo a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse.- Pero que esta haciendo aquí?- dijo en un susurro. – Yap!- dijo saliendo de su habitación.- Quieres algo?- dijo entrando a su pequeña cocina.

Kag.- No, Gracias, dijo y se acerco a la cocina, y se sentó en un banco que estaba al otro lado de la cocina.

Inu.- Bueno!- y se recargo en una pequeña pared que los separaba- y a que debo tu visita?- dijo muy gentilmente.

Kag.- Yo venia a decirte, que como el único amigo que tengo, o por lo menos en el que puedo confiar, verdad?- dijo algo triste, y tratando de evitar su rostro, pero cuando pregunto lo voltio a ver, y no se dio cuenta que unas lagrima le había salido.

Inuyasha se sorprendió, nadie había confiado en él, y además que ella llorara lo sorprendió mas.

Inu.- que tienes?- se salió rápido de la cocina, para pararse al lado de ella.

Kag.- Ah, no es nada, y se limpio el ojo.

Inu.- Esa lagrima fue por algo, confía en mi!- dijo dándole un abrazo.

Kag.-Es que él se va a casar, y eso me duele- y comenzó a llorar, y lo abrazo mas fuerte- ahora comprendo lo que tu debiste sentir, y por eso también me siento mal, por que ya no se lo que siento, ya no se, estoy harta de ser la culpable del sufrimiento de muchas personas, y de que me odien.- y siguió llorando.

Inu.- Por que dices eso, yo no te odio- dijo abrazándola con la misma intensidad que ella, tratando de calmarla.

Kag.- Gracias por intentar consolarme, pero nadie me sacara de la cabeza, que el mundo me odia- continuo llorando.

Inu.- Pero yo note odio...si no que...- pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta- Hay boy- la soltó y le beso en la frente, y camino a la entrada- si, diga?- dijo algo molesto por la interrupción.

Mucama.- Disculpe por molestar, el desayuno- dijo empujando un carrito, para que pasara- lo recogeré después- dijo, al ver a una mujer limpiándose la cara.

Inu.- Si esta bien, Gracias!- termino de empujar el carrito, y cerrar la puerta, en eso reacciono, y voltio a ver un reloj en una pared- se les hizo algo tarde!- dijo dándole una sonrisa a kagome, ya que eran 7:10 minutos, y ya había pasado la ora de entrada en su escuela. Ella voltio a ver el reloj, ella entraría a las 7:40 así que no ce preocupo.

Inu.- Creo que tendré falta- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Kag.- Perdón por hacer que faltaras - dijo regresándole la sonrisa.

Inu.- No se preocupe, que la verdad no tenia ganas de ir!- dijo acercando el carrito a ella, y destapándolas bandejas- gustas algo- dijo mostrando el surtido desayuno que traía.

Kag.- Sí, pero, todo eso desayunas?- dijo algo sorprendida por la cantidad y lo variado.

Inu.- Deberías de ver lo que como!- dijo burlonamente.-que te paso?- dijo sentándose en otro banco al lado de ella, y acercar el carro.

Kag.- Te molesta si solo te pido el café?- dijo algo mas calmada.

Inu.- No, pero solo eso?- dijo pasándole la taza y la jarra donde estaba el café.

Kag.- Deberías de ver lo que como!- dijo tratando de copiar su voz, y luego se le salió una risa. Él solo se le quedo viendo, pero cuando entendió el mensaje se empezó a reír.

Inu.- Esta bien, pero nomás eso!- dijo calmando su riza.

Kag.- Si eso es todo, gracias- y empezó a beber su café, pero él le paso unas galletitas.

Desayunaban sin ningún apuro, lo malo era de que ya no conversaban, era un silencio muy pesado, pero que podían hacer, el ya no quería preguntar mas le dolía saber a quien realmente amaba, pero también quería saber si le podía ayudar, ya que eran amigos. Por otro lado ella no quería hablar, todas sus ideas y todo lo que iba a decir de algún modo se esfumaron con tan solo verlo, y sentirlo, tenia muchas ganas de decirse lo que sentía, y por que lo sentía, pero no quería dañarle.

Como terminar con ese silencio se preguntaban los dos, como conversar sin lastimar al otro, como hacerlo, pero no siempre el camino fácil es el adecuado, abecés se tiene que sufrir para poder llegar a la felicidad, pero ellos habían sufrido tanto que ya en ese dicho ya no creían en nada, solo en que tenían que seguir sufriendo para que los demás fueran felices.

Ya habían terminado, y seguían cayados, solo miraban a aquel plato que había servido para poder desayunar, tenían que hablar, él volvió a mirar aquel reloj en forma de mariposa, y el sonrió, ya se le había hecho tarde a los dos, y la voltio a ver.

Inu.- Creo que ya se te hizo tarde!- dijo con dulzura.

Kag.- Si,- dijo y de una bolsa saco su celular y marco unos cuantos botones, y al final marco- si1, disculpe, soy Kagome Higurashi, le llamo para informarle que no podré ir.

En la otra línea.- Ok, es todo, no quiere que agamos algo especial con el salones que le toque

Kag.- No, eso seria todo gracias- y colgó.

Él la miraba algo confundido, ella por mas tarde que llegara llegaba, y esa seria la primera ves que lo aria, y le dio una sonrisa muy corta. Ella lo veía, sin mirarlo, su pensamiento estaba en decirle, lo tenia que hacer, lo iba ha hacer, era su única cura en ese momento. Y sin pensarlo ya lo estaba abrazando, tan fuerte como le fuera posible, y comenzó a llorar, él solo correspondía el abrazo lo mas fuerte que podía.

Kag.- Aun me quieres!- dijo velozmente, prácticamente para que no la escuchara, pero si la escucho.

Inu.- Si, todavía!- dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia, y abrazándola muy firme y suavemente ala ves.- Ya lo pensaste, verdad!.- dijo mostrando algo de inseguridad.

Kag.- Si!- dijo y poco a poco dejo de llorar, por que aquel abrazo que le daba la reconfortaba.

Inu.- Y?- no quería esperar así que solo pregunto.

Kag.- Me gustaría mucho ser tu novia. Dijo deshaciéndose de ese abrazo, para poderlo ver de frente, y poder chocar sus frentes.

Inu.- Gracias!.- Se acerco a sus labios y los beso con mucha pasión y ternura, así, sellando el principio de su noviazgo.

Continuara...

Hola, Como están todos, espero que bien.

Pues aquí, la loca de mi, ya les actualizo, espero que les guste, y si no, ya saben que cualquier critica, o jito matazos, o lo que bien quieran son aceptadas, yo no me enojo, mas bien las tomo para mejorar.

Ahora, de la historia todavía le falta, y le falta algo que creo que boy a tardar un poco mas de una semana, pero no se preocupen, que si pasa de dos semanas, les enviare dos capítulos, eso se los prometo. Y otra cosita, esta historia no contendrá lemon, ya que es una historia real, pero si quieren, se lo puedo agregar, y cambiar un poco el final. Eso si será como ustedes quieran.

Bueno, ahora mis agradecimientos:

**Han-Ko: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu rewin, espero que este capitulo te aya gustado.

**Serena sukino chiba: **Hola, espero que te aya gustado, gracias por tu apoyo, y espero poderle poner algo de romance, pero no estoy muy segura, pero de todas maneras gracias!.

**Nana-chan7: **Gracias! por leerlo, y no te preocupes que me doy con que lo lean.

**DenisseKagome: **Gracias, me alegra mucho que te aya gustado, y espero que también este. Gracias por tu rewin!.

Ahora si me despido, Cuídense todos, y plis, déjenme un mensaje, para lo que quieran, asesinar, aventar jito matazos, y pliss, aclárenme si quieren un final con lemon, Ok!

atte.: Starfive


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pues los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen si no ala genial Rumiko Takashi.**_

Cambio de escena

**.- **Libreto** -**

Mi conversación

Amor o Decepción Cáp. 4: Slash! 

Ya habían pasado mas de dos meses, su relación era a escondidas, siempre se turnaban para visitar al otro en su departamento para no levantar habladurías de todo tipo, a demás a simple vista parecía que serian muy felices, lastima que últimamente estaban ocupados, y prácticamente no se podían ver, él se preparaba para exámenes, y como tenia Servicio Social, tenia la mayoría de sus tardes muy ocupadas, y ella tenia asuntos importantes que hacer, aparte de calificar los exámenes de 4 salones, así que eso les dejaba muy poco tiempo para verse, pero durante el tiempo que estaban juntos hablaban de todo y a la ves de nada. Era muy rara su relación, por que aun que fueran Novios, y ya se habían besado, no lo habían vuelto a besarse, y las platicas a un que fueran muy entretenidas, como que faltaba algo, él no sabia por que, pero sentía que ella no había terminado de contestar en aquel día que empezaron hacer novios, ella por otro lado se sentía incomoda por no hablar y decirle la verdad, y es que estaba cómoda como iba surgiendo y no le molestaba, pero lo que le molestaba era que al estar con él, y no decirle su verdadera razón, se sentía muy culpable y por mas que quisiera decirle, no le quería dañar, pero a la vez estaba haciendo lo que menos quería.

Por fin había llegado después de un terrible día, tener que atender a mas de cien alumnos por que estaban inconformes con su calificación, y por que últimamente la maestra no era ella, a demás que llegaba un poco mas tarde de lo común, a demás los directivos de la escuela ya le había llamado la atención, y todo eso le había provocado mucho estrés. Aventó su portafolio a un sillón cerca, entro a su habitación y se quito sus zapatos, se aventó a su cama como tratando de que no se fuera, estiro una mano, y alcanzo una almohada levanto un poco su cabeza y se acomodo en su cama, y dejo que el sueño la atrapara.

Él ya había llegado, y aun que quería dormir, y descansar un poco no podía, por que sabia que si se dormía nadie lo levantaría, a demás tenia servicio social en dos horas y tenia que arreglar todo para hacer tareas, y si podía encontrar tiempo le llamaría, para saber como le había ido, eso es lo único que podía hacer, como en el ultimo mes que había pasado, además estaba algo preocupado, temía algo, sentía que algo iba a pasar, ya lo había sentido antes, pero como explicar aquella sensación, no lo sabia, pero lo único que sentía es que si se preocupaba mas seria peor.

Estaba cerca del teléfono, ya era hora de que el le hablara y para poder platicar lo de diario, como estaba, como le había ido, y las preguntas de diario, que diario se las preguntaba de la misma forma, y con el mismo seguimiento, era ya una rutina, y aun que muchas personas pensarían que seria una tontería, ella no pensaba eso, ella sentía muy dichosa y muy a gusto. Sonó el teléfono.

Kag.-Hola!- dijo tomando el teléfono.

Inu.- Hola, como estas?- decía muy felizmente.

Kag.- Bien, y tu?- decía con la misma alegría.

Inu.- Bien, y como te fue?- continuo con su monotonía.

Kag.- Pues fue un pesado día, pero hasta ahí, y a ti!- exclamo con cansancio.

Inu.-Pues mas o menos, fue un día realmente cansado- dijo con la misma exclamación que ella. Hubo un silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo se podía escuchar sus respiraciones.- Oye, estarás ocupada este domingo!- pregunto, haciendo que aquel silencio se fuera.

Kag.- Creo que no, por?- dijo con algo de curiosidad.

Inu.- Para poder visitarnos, y hablar un poco mas!- dijo con algo de felicidad.

Kag.- Si esta bien, pero ahora quien visita a quien, creo que ahora me toca a mi verdad!- dijo feliz.

Inu.- Si, así es, la ultima vez yo fui para tu departamento- dijo sonriendo.- entonces nos vemos el domingo, me tengo que ir, necesito arreglar unos apuntes, Ok!- dijo exclamando algo de cansancio.

Kag.- Si esta bien, cuídate, no te bayas a fatigar mucho, y suerte con tu trabajo- dijo muy risueña.

Inu.- Si, tu también cuídate, te mando un beso!- dijo sin pensar.

Kag.- Igualmente!- dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Ya era viernes, y todos los viernes se llamaban por teléfono por todo el tiempo que pudieran, pero esta ves fue la excepción. En los últimos dos días después de su ultima llamada no se volvieron a comunicar, y él no la había visto ya que el estaba algo ocupado y salía de clases, y ella ni sus luces. Así que esperaba poderla encontrar, pero...

Inu.- Hola, Kagome, Como estas!- dijo con entusiasmo, ya que por fin la escucharía, pero su felicidad se apago.

Kag.- Hola, estoy bien Gracias, y espero que tu también lo estés, perdón por decir esto, pero hoy no podemos hablar, estoy muy ocupada. Discúlpame, por favor, Ok!.- Dijo muy rápido, y con nerviosismo, que trato de ocultar.

Inu.- Esta bien no hay problema, nos vemos el domingo, suerte con tu trabajo!- Y colgó, no quería preguntarle si le podía ayudar ya que sentía que iba a recibir una negativa, además él aprovecharía para adelantar lo suyo.

Se recostó en su cama, nunca había mentido, pero lo hizo, lo tenia que hacer, su conciencia se lo pedía a gritos, ya no aguantaba mas, el siempre le decía cosas lindas, y ella solo respondía igualmente, ella no era así, ella nunca lastimaría a alguien y mucho menos si era para su bien, por eso siempre ella decía que eso no tiene chiste no tiene sentido, pero como todos los humanos lo hizo, y sin importar lo que pensara, la hizo sentirse mejor. Todos sus asuntos ya los había acabado en esos dos días, pero no estaba de ánimos, además ya no aguantaba esta situación, y lo iba arreglar, le costara lo que le costara. Temía que terminar lo que empezó, y aun que le doliera, tenia que ser sincera, para poder ahora si a quererlo como él lo merecía, a demás, ya se estaba enamorando de él.

Era sábado, y el sol comenzaba a asomarse, él se encontraba recostado en su cama, inmóvil, recordando todo lo que podía de aquella mujer que lo traía vuelto loco, pero aun que eso lo hiciera feliz, algo le decía que algo no andaba bien, se levanto y se fue directamente a su baño y se empezó a retirar aquellas holgadas prendas que utilizaba para dormir(disculpen por no especificar, pero quiero que se lo imaginen como ustedes quieran!), termino de vallarse, y ya se estaba arreglando, bestia con sus pantalones favoritos y una camiseta de color azul, tenia practica de guitarra, pero también quería saber como se encontraba Kagome, pero mejor en la tarde lo aria así no la molestaría. Su clase ya había terminado, y fue muy divertida, ya que había ya hecho ya barias amistades, y eso era lo mejor, se sentía con un poco mas de vida, como por fin encontrando la razón de vivir, a parte de haberla encontrado en Kagome, la única que lo había aceptado, pero en ese momento le llego la duda, ¿por qué lo habrá hecho, pero tenia que ser optimista, o por lo menos, como si no hubiera pensado en eso.

En el cielo se veía un tenue rojizo, alertando a todas las personas de esa ciudad que otro día terminaría, y que por lo bueno o malo que aya sido su día lo único bueno que podían omitir, seria haber tenido a esa persona especial, por lo menos un rato, pero para nuestro joven amigo(o también le podríamos decir que esta en la lista para novios, verdad? n -n)que iba caminando en un parque pensando, tratando de razonar consigo mismo, su ultimo pensamiento lo hizo desconfiar de él y de ella, pero tampoco se podría reprochar nada, ya que nunca antes le había preguntado, .-Porque a mí, se me ocurre pensar en que ella...?- se sentó una banca y levanto su rostro viendo el cielo para poder imaginársela.

Estaba recostada en su cama y comenzó su día, y la verdad no era mucho, solo tenia que terminar con uno que otro retallito y por fin terminaría su martirio, limpio su casa la mayoría de la mañana y tarde, ya que eso era su monotonía, además no tenia nada mejor que hacer, ya había terminado, se sentó en el sillón para relajarse un momento, y al final se recostó en el, y empezó a pensar, a tratar de cómo iban a salir sus palabras, si ya había decidido comentarle, pero la verdad es que ya temía, no quería perderlo ni perder su amistad. Cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida, y empezó a soñar se encontraba sola en una habitación obscura no veía nada solo podía ver que de repente aparecían muchas puertas y ventanas de todos los tamaños y formas, de repente se levanto muy asustada, nunca había tenido ese tipo de sueños, se tallo con sus manos y se estiro.

Kag.- Mejor será olvidarme de eso, que hora será, mmm- voltio a ver un reloj que traía en la muñeca izquierda, la cual marcaba las 6 de la tarde – pues cuanto dormí, espero que no me aya hablado de mientras estaba dormida- se fue a un escritorio y reviso su celular, después fue a su teléfono particular y nada- tal vez me preocupo de mas!.

Se fue a su habitación, y empezó a buscar unas ropas para cambiarse depuse de bañarse, para ver si así podía olvidar aquel sueño, y poder concentrarse en que ya tenia que empezar a quererlo, si eso tenia que hacer!.

Ya era de noche, y era ya hora de que él hablara, pero mejor ella hablaría primero, tomo el teléfono, y marco su un numero, espero a que empezara a timbrar, y también esperar a que él contestara.

Inu.- Si, Hola!- dijo algo molesto, ya que necesitaba el teléfono, pero cambio su semblante al escuchar la voz de aquella persona que con la que quería hablar.

Kag.- Hola, Estas ocupado!- pregunto, ya que lo había escuchado enojado.

Inu.- No solo me moleste por que yo apenas iba a levantar el auricular para llamarte! es que no pensé que fueras tu!.- dijo muy apresurado.

Kag.- No te preocupes, ¿cómo estas?- dijo muy risueña.

Inu.- Pues bien, a tu, ¿como estas?- dijo ya mas calmado, y con voz neutral.

Kag.- Estoy bien, ¿como te fue hoy?- dijo algo nervioso, ya se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

Inu.- Pues bien, además de que ya hice barias amistades - dijo muy feliz- y a ti?

Kag.- Aparte de quedarme en mi asa todo el día, y no hacer muchas cosas, pues fue un buen día.

Inu.- Entonces ya terminantes tu trabajo?- dijo con mucha curiosidad.

Kag.- Pues si, o mas o menos, solo me queda organizar un par de cositas y ya, y tu como vas?- dijo con seguridad fingida.

Inu.- Pues yo ya termine y estoy descansando, quieres que te baya ayudar!- dijo poniéndose un poco ruborizado.

Kag.- No, digo mm, no es que no es mucho, no te preocupes!- se ruborizo ella también.

Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo, en el cual los dos lo apoyaban, la verdad no tenían platica, tenían mucho que preguntarle tenia que asegurarse de sus razones, para no desconfiar mas de lo que ya estaba pensando, y ella tenia que comentarle la verdad no importaba si lo perdía, pero por lo menos él tenia que enterarse por ella y no por otra persona. Kagome hablo primero.

Kag.- Disculpa, se que mañana nos vamos a ver, pero necesito decirte algo que te debí de haber dicho desde que empezamos- paro para poder agarrar valor y aire, pero fue interrumpida.

Inu.- Y yo quería preguntarte por que aceptantes ser mi novia!- dijo con mucho temor, y asombrándose por el comentario de la chica.

Kag.- De eso mismo te quiero comentar. Paro no quería continuar, pero tenia que, ya había comenzad –es que, yo, te... acepte ... por... ¡OLVIDARME DE ALGUIEN!- y comenzó a llorar.

Hubo otro silencio, pero mas incomodo, ella no dejaba de sacar lagrimas, el solo se le podía escuchar su respiración muy agitada.

Inu.- Entonces, no me quieres!- dijo con mucha nostalgia.

Kag.- No, no es eso, solo que la verdad no se, no se, yo no quería acerté sufrir enserio no quería, discúlpame.- decía entre sollozos mas fuertes.

Inu.- Esta bien te disculpo, te dejo para que seas libre, y escojas al que mejor te parezca. –dijo con sollozos que no se escuchaban mucho, pero con la voz quebrada y dolida.

Kag.- No! espera, - dijo llorando, pero ya él ya no la escuchaba ya que había colgado, por lo cual, ella a comenzó a llorar.

Continuara...

Hola!

Como están todos, espero que bien, pues bueno este capitulo me costo mucho, y pues me encantaría saber lo que opinan. Y pues también les quiero comentarles que el titulo Slash, significa Puñalada, bueno aclarado esta duda, paso a otra, el final ya se acerca, solo me faltan dos capítulos, y se que yo prometí que si me tardaba mas de dos semanas, pues iba a enviar otro capitulo de mas, espero que me disculpen, pero no lo podré hacer, pero de todas maneras gracias por esperarme.

Ahora mis agradecimientos:

**Lorena: **gracias por tu mensaje, perdón por no poner nada romántico, pero esta es un poco triste, o mas bien ese es su trama. Pero agradezco mucho tu mensaje.

**Inumer4ever: **Hola amiguis, muchas gracias por tu mensaje, espero que te aya gustado esta conti, y no te preocupes si esta largo o no tu mensaje, por lo menos me escribes, te lo agradezco, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y yo también te considero una gran amiga!

Ya termine, y pues estoy un poco depre, creo que no les gusto esta historia, pero bueno, me encantaría, que me dejaran un mensaje, ya que es el sueldo de los escritores, y eso nos motiva a seguir, sean buenos mensajes o malos. Espero que puedan tener un minuto o dos, y que me escriban un rewin, se los boy a agradecer mucho, y ya saben que yo recibo de todo tipo de jito matadas, bombas y cualquier comentario.

Atte: StarFive


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, perdón por mi retraso y les boy avisando que este es el final, espero que les guste!**

**Pues empecemos, pero antes unas aclaraciones.**

Cambio de escena

**.- **Libreto** –**

" Pensamientos**"**

Amor o Decepción Cáp. 5: _Amor o Decepción?_

Después de aquel rompimiento tan brusco, sus vidas comenzaron a ser igual que antes la soledad los acompañaba por todas partes, al mirarlos era ver un catástrofe en su interior, era ver mucho dolor, y sus expresiones de rostro no era lo mismo, tal ves se podría decir que estaban convertidos en piedras, con la misma expresión que se quedaron cuando rompieron. Él no estaba muy seguro por que la había colgado tan feo, ella no tenia la culpa, la culpa era de él, al no haberle preguntado antes, y eso de que Kagome intercambiara su lugar con un maestro le asía sentirse mas miserable, pero alabes le daba las razón y no, pero él que podía hacer, ella lo había decidido así, o seria que él se precipito, no estaba seguro, en lo único que si estaba seguro era de que él tenia parte de la culpa de aquel sufrimiento. Ella por otro lado estaba mas que destrozada, se sentía la persona mas tonta, estúpida e infinidad de palabrotas que la verdad ella pensaba que no eran suficientes para describirse a ella misma, y pensó que era mejor darle un poco de espacio para que pudieran respirar, para que pensara, y para que por lo menos no la fuera a culpar de todo el dolor que le había causado, pero sin embargo era la única culpable, y la verdad ella pensaba que no tenia perdón, y que si nunca mas le volvía a dirigir la palabra lo tomaría con calma, ya que ella pensaba que se lo merecía.

Había pasado dos semanas después de aquel suceso, y aun que ya no tuvieran nada que decir, cada ves que se topaban se sonreían mutua mente, tal ves lo asían para no hacer sentir mal al otro, como diciendo estoy bien y no me afecto, pero cuando se daban la espalda era regresar a su estado de piedra, él últimamente estaba pensando que debería ser amigos, pero como lo aria?. Ella por tantos problemas con el director estaban a punto de correrla, pero le darían otra oportunidad, en eso pensó en darse una oportunidad de que fueran amigos, si eso aria, pero como lo aria?.

Inuyasha sabia que para acercarse a ella tendría que hacer lo mismo que había hecho antes para hablar con ella, lastima ya no era su maestra, entonces como lo aria, si cada ves que la veía se le iban las ideas, pero tendría que intentarlo, ya que ya no tenia mucho que perder, sola mente otra desilusión, el día trascurrió normal mente él como en las ultimas dos semanas no ponía atención así que gano salir mas temprano que los demás, a la hora que ella salía, la vio pasar, y vio que bajaba por las escaleras con una pesada caja, o eso parecía, se escondió para que no lo viera, y trataba de darse valor a sí bajo primero con cautela las escaleras, pero cuando la perdió de vista, empezó a acelerar el paso a si queque la alcanzo en el estacionamiento de los maestros.

Kagome, por otro lado su día comenzó mas agitado de lo normal, el director ya no le daría otra oportunidad, ya que habían enviado a un profesor nuevo, así que opto por el nuevo profesor, así que no tenia otra mas que tomas todas sus cosas de su escritorio y despedirse de uno que otro mas estro con los cuales pocas beses tubo comunicación, bajaba las escaleras muy cansada, ya que le costaba despedirse de aquella escuela que la adopto por dos años, además no tenia idea de lo que aria, tendría que volver a decidir que aria ahora!. Llego al lado de su coche, y dejo una caja al lado para abrir su jeep, introdujo las cosas por la parte de atrás, suspiro muy profundamente, cerro sus ojos, y se intro dujo en el auto, y comenzó a soltar sollozos y lagrimas.

ÉL se acerco al coche, y toco un par de veces el vidrio, ella voltio a ver, él se preocupo, ella estaba llorando y eso le dolía, abrió el auto y la abrazo, ella al principio no lo contesto, pero al sentir la calidez de aquel abrazo, lo acepto y comenzó a llorar mas.

Inu.- ¡¿Qué te pasa!...- dijo con un poco de nostalgia. Al ver que no contestaba se alejo poco a poco de ella, ella continuaba llorando- ¡¿Qué tienes!.- la miro directo a los ojos, por lo cual ella desvió su mirada algo sonrojada.

Kag.- No , no pasa nada!- dijo dándole la espalda, y quitándose las pocas lagrimas que seguían pegadas a su rostro- no te preocupes no es nada!- dijo dándole la cara y mostrándole una media sonrisa.

Inu.- Me estas mintiendo!- desvió su mirada a la parte de atrás- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí!- dijo señalando la parte de atrás de el auto.- te vas?...- no dijo nada, solo desvió su mirada al suelo- "te vas por mi culpa?", por que!- dijo con una vos nerviosa.

Kag.- Lo que pasa es que, me despidieron, por que el director es cogió a otra persona para que tomara mi lugar, eh estado descuidando mis asuntos, a los alumnos, por eso lo hizo, tu no tienes la culpa- dijo y de sus ojos se empezaban a asomar lagrimas.

Inu.- Fue por mi culpa!- volvió a repetir sin pensar y observándola a ella.

Kag.- No, fue culpa mía, solo mía- dijo con la voz triste- no te preocupes!- trato de cal mar su dolor.- Y que haces a por aquí, no tienes clases horita!- dijo calmándose y tratando de cambiar el tema.

Inu.- Me sacaron por no poner atención-dijo algo sonrojado- y también estoy aquí, para disculparme, discúlpame por favor!.

Kagome estaba algo sorprendida, él no tenia que pedir disculpa era ella la que lo debería de hacer.

Kag.- Tu no te tienes que disculpar, discúlpame tu a mi!- dijo con calma pero con angustia- y a un que tal ves no debería de decir esto, me encantaría que fuéramos amigos, quieres?- dijo casi sin pensar.

Inuyasha no sabia que contestar, aun que eso era lo que venia pensando, y aun que le encantaría gritarle que no, que fueran mas que eso, tenia que resignarse, por lo menos estaría cerca de ella, y eso lo emocionaba, los minutos que estuvo sin decir nada, pero mirándola fijamente, y sin ninguna facción de felicidad o te tristeza se le veía, y asusto un poco a Kagome.

Kag.- Esta bien ya comprendí-dijo con vos triste, y se volvió a acomodar en su coche, y poner las llaves en su lugar, y puso una mano en la puerta del coche para poder serrarla, pero él la detuvo, todavía no tenia expresiones en el rostro, solo la seguía mirando- déjame ir, ya entendí, y si acepto tu disculpa no hay problema- le seguía mirando , "por que no me dice nada, esto me desespera tanto" comenzó a temblar, de miedo y de preocupación.

Inu.- No te asustes, si me encantaría que fuéramos amigos- dijo con inseguridad

casi como pregunta "me encantaría que fuéramos otra cosa mas que amigos", "por que no le puedo decir eso" de repente sonó la campana de la escuela- creo que ya te tienes que ir, verdad?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza- entonces luego hablaremos, verdad?- en sus preguntas dudaba, pero tenia que comprobar algo.

Kag.- Si!- dijo con un copo de alegría, él quito la mano de la puerta y ella la cerro, y se marcho, esta ves no hubo despedidas, aun que querían , la verdad no tenían palabras, tal ves las palabras que tenían en la mente las tenían que pensar, antes de cometer un error mas, pero aun que no quisieran lo tenían que hacer, antes de que por no hablar, tan bien ocurriera algo.

Ella iba manejando y aun que esta concentrada en sus movimientos en el volante, iba pensativa en todo lo que había ocurrido hace un momento, llego a u edificio y entro al estacionamiento que tenia el hotel, bajo de el, tomo su caja, y fue directamente a los ascensores, toco el botón 6, el cual la llevaría hasta su departamento sin tener que pasar por el mostrador, no quería pasar y saludar a su única amiga de aquel edificio, además no tenia ningún animo de eso, en estos momentos, lo único que quería era dejar de pensar, y aun que suplicara, no podía, le preocupaba aquel silencio que él tubo, y por que no le respondió, por que lo que el contesto, no parecía respuesta, además aquel silencio, la había matado emocional mente, pero aun que no le pareciera, él estaba en todo su derecho, a demás estaba preocupada, ya que tendrían que volver a hablar, y si él continuaba con aquel silencio, la volvería loca.

Él regreso a su salón para tomar sus útiles, pero aun que estaba ocupado disculpándose con su profesor y tratando de que no ganarse un reporte, por que ya llevaba varias veces con ese problema, su pensamiento seguía en ella, y en por que no había contestado, él sabia que ella estaba dando aquel paso que l quería dar, pero no, se tenia se quedo callado. Se despidió de su profesor, y logro convencerlo de que no lo reportaran, a cambio, el tendría que mejorar un poco mas. Al salir de a aquel edificio vio el coche que siempre lo llevaba a casa, se disculpo con el chofer, y comenzó a caminar , tenia que pensar en la estupidez que había cometido ase un momento, y también tendría que pensar en lo que le diría la próxima ves que la viera, a de mas, cuando la volvería a ver, no quedaron algún día volverse a ver, a demás, tal ves ella estaría ocupada, se sentía tan mal, había perdido una gran oportunidad. Llego enfrente de aquel edificio, se introdujo en el, camino deprisa, llego al ascensor y indico a que piso, salió de el, y camino por un pasillo, para después abrir su puerta e introducirse en su departamento, y directamente se fue a su cuarto a descansar, si es que se podía.

Ha pasado dos semanas después de que se volvieran hablar, Kagome visito a su familia la cual había ayudado a pensar, y darle consejos, y aun que no quería admitirlo, ya sabia lo que quería, lo había pensado y meditado día y noche después de ver a su familia, y sabia lo que quería, además ya tenia un nuevo trabajo, entro a una nueva escuela, pero como maestra sustituta, por que en sus decisiones estaba en me terse a estudiar las Artes y Cultura, pero seria después de que a la maestra que sustituyo regresara, y eso seria en 4 semanas. Su relación con las personas estaba mejorando, y aun que cuando caminaba por aquellos pasillos se veía muy pensativa, casi como si le faltara algo, cuando se acercaban sus compañeros de trabajo o alguno que otro alumno a preguntar cualquier cosa, ella te respondía con una gran sonrisa, pero en esa sonrisa se notaba un dejo de tristeza.

Inuyasha como había prometido a su nuevo profesor, le puso mas empeño a sus actividades y en las ultimas semanas ya había ganado una que otra admiradora, y algunos amigos, y respeto de algunos de sus profesores y aun que ya su vida se podría decir que no podía pedir mas, ya que sus tíos regresaron a esa ciudad, y se instalaron en su mismo edificio, se sentía incompleto en el interior, sus pensamientos siempre lo acompañaban, en los mismos segundos que tuvo con Kagome, antes de no volver a saber de ella, y aun que eso lo torturaba, no podía dejar de pensar en ese suceso y de ella. Inuyasha, ya había llegado a su hogar, a lo que relámete le podía decir su hogar, fue a la cocina, y había una comida preparada con amor solo para él, su tía, desde que se mudo aquel edificio, eso así, y el lo agradecía mucho, termino sus alimentos y se fue a su cuarto, y se recostó de lado en su cama, cerro sus ojos, cuando los abrió enfoco el teléfono, y aun que no estaba pensando lo que hacia, marco, y esperaba que le contestara.

.- Si bueno, con quien hablo?- dijo la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

Inu.- Habla con Inuyasha, se encuentra Kagome?- contesto, al no familiarizarse con la voz que le contesto, y se asusto un poco.

.- déjame ver si no esta ocupada- tapo un poco la bocina y grito – Kagome, hija te hablan por teléfono.

Kag.- Si hay boy!- grito desde su habitación.

.-En un momento viene- dijo cortes mente la señora.

Inu.- si muchas gracias!- se calmo al escuchar como le decía a aquélla voz a Kagome, espero un par de minutos.

Kag.- Si hola, con quien hablo!- dijo algo risueña.

Inu.- Soy Inuyasha.- contesto con la misma felicidad que ella.

Kag.- Como estas?- dijo algo sorprendida.

Inu.- Bien gracias, y tu?- dijo con gran felicidad.

Kag.- Si muy bien, y a que debo tu llamada!- lo ultimo lo dijo casi sin pensar.

Inu.- Pues creo que debemos de hablar, o por lo menos que me escuches, por que yo quiero hablar con tigo, puedo?- dijo muy serenamente.

Kag.- Si creo que si!- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo!.

Inu.- Nos podemos ver en algún lugar?- seguía con su voz serena.

Kag.- Me encantaría, pero estoy un poco ocupada, además, creo que todavía no!- dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

Inu.- Si creo que tienes razón!- dijo algo triste- y quien era la persona que me contesto?- trato de cambiar tema.

Kag.- Mi mama, me vino a visitar y ayudar con el quehacer de la casa, como últimamente estoy ocupada!- lo dijo con algo de felicidad.

Inu.- Que bien por ti, y en que estas trabajando?- dijo con felicidad.

Kag.- Soy maestra sustituta, pero espero estudiar una nueva carrera!. Y tu que has hecho?- dijo con la misma felicidad que él.

Inu.- Pues, mmm, por donde empiezo, así, mis tíos, vinieron a visitarme, por una larga temporada, mis calificaciones subieron, y ya tengo mas amigos- dijo muy feliz- y a que carrera, si es que se puede saber?- se recostó en su cama.

Kag.- Arte y Cultura- jugaba con el cordón del teléfono.

Inu.- Que bien, espero que lo logres, oye, tengo que colgar, mi tía me habla, nos hablamos después?- dijo con algo de preocupación.

Kag.- Si, esta bien, hasta pronto!- dijo con felicidad.

Inu.- Si cuídate, hasta pronto!- dijo con el mismo tono que ella.

Kag.- si tu también, Ashiteru!- No podía creer lo que había hecho, pero lo hizo, y no se echaría para atrás. De mientras en el otro lado del teléfono, se encontraba un Inuyasha muy confundido, pero estaba feliz a la ves.

Inu.- Déjame pensarlo- dijo y colgó.

Kagome se asusto a su respuesta, pero respiro profundamente, y colgó el teléfono, y se dirigió a su habitación, en donde prosiguió con sus actividades, y a un que estaba concentrada en sus asuntos, se le veía en el rostro felicidad, por que a un que no le fueron contestados esos sentimientos, estaba segura, que con aquellas palabras que el le dijo, podría confiar en él.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras y mas por lo que él había contestado, sabia que la quería mucho y que aun que ella no lo fuera aceptar él le diría que la seguía queriendo, pero le asusto mucho que ella se lo dijera muy rápido, pero aun que sabia que había cometido una gran estupidez, algo en su corazón le decía que había hecho bien, y que todo iba a salir bien, se relajo en su cama y por fin después de dos semanas se podría dormir a gusto, sin preocupaciones, ni con miedos, ni con sentimientos confusos. Estaba otra ves en aquel cuarto oscuro, estaba en el principio del sueño, en donde veía una luz, y al tratarse de acercar aparecía una silueta, la silueta de una mujer, que ya reconocía, y que de repente le llamaba, él se trataba de acercar pero nunca la alcanzaba, ahora, estaba en frente de ella, y aun que sabia que el cuerpo de aquella mujer era Kagome pero se veía a oscuras, como si tuviera en sus manos una sombra, y al tratarse de acercar a besarla empezaba a tomar claridad, y sonreía gustosamente al a ver a tinado de quien era esa sombra, y toda la oscuridad que tenia ella y de aquel cuarto tomaba color, y aun que el estado en que estaba ambos era para que se asustara, no le importo y la siguió besando; su sueño acabo, alguien le estaba hablando. Al reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que era su tía.

Tía.- Perdón por levantarte, pero te venia avisar que ya me boy a descansar, y que ya va a llegar tu tío, y que te esperamos para cenar, Ok!- dijo con una sonrisa de ternura.

Inu.- Ok, tía, nos vemos al rato!- dijo al ver que su tía se alejaba. El se recostó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ahora solo le faltaba decidir, y aun que era obvio su decisión, tenia una enorme duda, ella lo había dicho enseria?.

Ha pasado una semana, Kagome a mostrado mas agilidad en ser maestra sustituta, y el director le a propuesto que cuando necesiten otro maestro sustituto ella estará ahí, ella acepto muy gustosamente, sus compañeros temporales la felicitaron muy ampliamente, y eso la lleno de mas felicidad, al grupo que cuidaba, ya le tenia mucho afecto, y ellos a ella, su vida comenzaba a mejorar, su mama, su abuelo, y su hermano, la visitaban mas seguido, y estaban muy felices. Y ella ya no podía pedir mas, aun que su único deseo en ese momento era volverlo a ver, poder abrazarlo y besarlo como se lo merecía él y ella.

Estaba arreglándose para salir de su departamento, era ya sábado, y los fines de semana iba ella visitar a su familia, y pasear, para luego regresar y terminar sus últimos trabajos, pero unos golpes en su puerta le llamaron la atención, lo primero que pensó fue de que su familia fue a ella, y sin pensarlo, paso un pensamiento similar pero sobre Inuyasha, al reaccionar, sacudió levemente su cabeza y salió rápidamente a la puerta, miro por la puerta para ver a su visita, y lo único que pudo ver fue un ramo de flores de una gran variedad de formas y de colores, ella abrió rápidamente la puerta, y la persona pregunto por la señorita Kagome, ella dijo que era ella y le entrego aquel ramo, el le pidió se firma de entregado, mientras el muchacho entraba y las colocaba en una mesita cercana, recibió la firma y se despidió, ella lo acompaño a la puerta y cerro la puerta tras de si, se acerco lentamente cerca de aquel florido ramo y las olió un poco, y con sus manos empezó a buscar la nota, para saber quien había sido la persona que le había enviado aquel regalo, cuando la encontró y leyó el nombre, se sorprendió mucho y se sonrojo. Y empezó a leer.

_Te amo! Y se que me amas!_

_Me amas y sabes que te amo!_

_Pero como estar seguro si esto es:_

Amor o Decepción? 

Termino de leer, no sabia que pensar de aquel mensaje, pero fue interrumpida, ya que alguien llamaba a la puerta, camino con prisa y sin fijarse abrió la puerta, y se asusto, era Inuyasha el quien estaba ahí, no lo podía creer, le sonreía como si nada, ella le regreso esa sonrisa y lo invito a pasar.

Kag.- Pasa siéntate, te ofrezco algo?- dijo tratando de regresar a la tierra.

Inu.- No, gracias!- dijo sonriente- veo que si las recibiste- dijo acercándose a ellas, y tomar una flor- te gustaron?- dijo mirándola de frente.

Kag.- Si, están muy lindas, gracias!- dijo sonrojándose, y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Inu.- Me alegra!- dijo acercándose a ella- pero tu eres mas linda!.- se acerco a tal punto que casi la abrazaba.

Kag.- No gustas sentarte- dijo mas para salvarla de aquella situación que como amabilidad. Y se retiro un poco de él.

Inu.- Esta bien, gracias!.- dijo con tono decepcionado, y se sentó, por lo cual ella se acerco sintiéndose culpable.

Kag.- Y a que se debe tu visita- dijo sentándose al lado de él, y tratando de hacer un tema.

Inu.- Vine, para decirte que ya lo pensé- dijo con cara penosa y sonrojada.

Kag.- Pensar que?- dijo inocentemente.

Inu.- Tu sabes de que hablo!- dijo exaltado, y sonrojado- de nuestra ultima platica!- dijo un poco mas calmado. Y desviando su vista de ella, y concentrarse en aquel ramo de flores.

Kag.- ah, de eso- se guía con su inocencia- y?- dijo sonrojada y viéndolo.

Inu.- Yo!... , este... , quería saber si tu estabas segura de lo que me dijiste- dijo mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

Kag.- Yo si lo dije de verdad- lo dijo sonriendo y con algo de pena desvió su mirada.

Inu.- En serio?- dijo acercándose a ella y agarrar su barbilla para que lo viera de frente- segura?- repitió para que le contestara directo a los ojos.

Kag.- Si, yo dije Ashiteru, y te vuelvo a decir Ashiteru!- esto ultimo lo dijo sonriendo.- Y tu que piensas, o que vas a elegir?. Dijo, para que por fin le pudiera contestar.

Inu.- Pues yo decidí, que también- dijo acercándose a su oído- Te amo!- La miro fijamente.

Duraron barios minutos así, sin decir nada, ni expresar nada con el rostro, no estaban muy seguros que estaba pasando aquí, pero se sentían tan felices, que no sabían como explicarlo, y a un que hubiera una forma, no la dirían, ya que el verse uno al otro los llenaba de una gran felicidad. Y de repente, sin pensar, pero sintiendo con el corazón, se besaron, pero fue un beso fugas. Al terminar, se miraron mutua mente expresando mucha felicidad por medio de una sonrisa.

Y se abrazaron muy fuerte mente, y ella comenzó a temblar, el se separo un poco de ella.

Inu.- Que te pasa?- dijo viéndola cariñosamente.

Kag.- No nada!- continuaron abrazándose.

A si se la pasaron un largo rato abrazados y hablando de todo tipo de temas que interesantes o no, los dos se escuchaban mutuamente, él no se quería ir, pero tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos, y a ella se le estaba asiendo tarde para reunirse con su familia, y aun que no querían interrumpir aquel momento lo tenían que hacer.

Inu.- Lo siento, pero me debo de ir, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos!- dijo acercándose a su oído.

Kag.- Esta Bien no te preocupes, yo también tengo unos asuntos- dijo estando así de pegados.

Él se acerco a ella y le dio un beso muy profundo, ella lo correspondió con la misma intensidad. Se levantaron de aquel sillón abrazándose, él abrió la puerta, y con algo de dificultad se separaron, pero sin antes darse otro beso fugas para poder despedirse. Se soltaron, ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llegara hasta el ascensor, cuando él se introdujo en el, ella cerro su puerta, se recargo en el, y se dejo caer. Cuando se levanto, se dirigió al teléfono y marco unos números, cuando le contestaron dijo a su familia que tenia mucho trabajo de imprevisto, así que no podría asistir, y se disculpo también por no haber llamado antes, cuando colgó, se dirigió a su habitación, y se acostó en su cama, y rápidamente comenzó a soñar.

Han pasado una semana mas. y él seguía estudiando y poniendo mas empeño a sus clases y tratando de alejar a sus admiradoras. Kagome se despidió de sus compañeros temporales, ya que era viernes, y el lunes regresaría el maestro que sustituyo, después de eso, comenzaría con sus clases Artes y Cultura. Y en la ultima semana no se habían visto ella e Inuyasha, pero el teléfono nunca los alejo.

_**Fin.**_

Hola!.

Pues si este es el final, de la historia que yo conozco, o mas bien que yo viví, no será la historia al cien porcinito como me sucedió, pero un cincuenta tal ves si, y pues aquí nos quedamos, y la verdad un final definido no tenemos. Pero si quieren una continuación de esto solo pídanlo, pero si no, solo se quedara como un amor que durara por mucho tiempo.

Siento mucho haberme tardado mas de dos semanas, pero este final todavía no pasaba (jajaja, sigo sonrojada) y no tenia ganas de inventar. Espero que me puedan comprender.

Y pues bueno ahora con mis Obligaciones:

**Denissekagome: **Gracias por tu rewin, si, y no sabes como me odio a mi misma por haber dicho tales palabras, pero bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo final. Hasta pronto.

**Inumer4ever:** Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo espero que este final te guste, por que me tarde, para tratar de definir todo, y sino, me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre como me quedo amiguis, sobre la canción, no me a llegado nada, pero eso no importa, cuidate y hasta pronto! Amiguiss.

**Lorena:** Gracias por tu lindo mensaje, no pude poner lo que me pediste, pero si quieres una continuación de tipo hazme lo llegar si, cuidate amiga, hasta pronto.

**Isis-Aome: **No te preocupes si no escribiste antes, yo no me enojo, mas bien te agradezco que te ayas tomado la molestia de enviarme un mensaje, muchas gracias. Espero que este final te guste, y si no, saben bien, que recibo toda clase de ideas. Gracias por tu apoyo, ya no me boy a desesperar, muchas gracias. Espero que tu también te encuentres bien, cuidate y hasta pronto amiga.

Y continuación, las personas que lo empezaron a leer, pero por alguna u otra razón no regresaron, pero de todas maneras pasare sus nombres:

**Akai inazuma**

**Rei-iak-masafield**

**Han-ko**

**Nana-chan7**

**Aiko-1993**

**Andrea-fuiji**

**Kisuna higurashi**

Minue 

Gracias, muchas gracias, por leer mi fin´c, y espero pronto crear uno nuevo, pero bueno, pero por demientras me retiro, y gracias nuevamente, mucha gracias!.

Y ya saben cual quiera tipo de comentario es muy tomado en cuenta, ya que con ellos mejoro, muchas gracias.


End file.
